La curiosidad Mato al gato
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: Se dice que la curiosidad mato al gato y que mejor ejemplo que nuestro pequeño peliazul que por curiosidad termino atrapado en la espada y la pared y lo peor de todo con un pelirrosa demasiado enfadado


_Notas antes del capitulo: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (para mi mala suerte) pero el día de hoy les dejo este a mi parecer pequeñísimo shot que escribí en un tiempo de ocio, se lo quiero dedicar principalmente a MidorikawaXryuuji que muchas de ustedes ya la deben conocer por sus fic como internado génesis, esa mujercita es genial X'D bueno ya no los entretengo aquí este mini shot…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Capitulo Único: La curiosidad Mato al gato._

Escuchaba incrédulo lo que su compañero de turno le decía, no había lógica en sus palabras es mas no era coherente ni mucho menos se acercaba a lo lógico porque por más que lo pensara y le diera vueltas, lo que decía ese chico de cabello gris tenía que ser una mentira.

– ¿Es verdad eso superior Kurama? ¿No me trata de jugar una broma?–Pregunto el pequeño peliazul de ojos ámbar sin poder creer lo que aquel chico delantero de Raimon y su superior le decía. – ¿no me juega una broma?...–le volvió a cuestionar esta vez frunciendo el ceño al no encontrar las respuestas que quería. El chico de piel morena negó mostrándole la seriedad que ameritaba la situación.

–No, te lo digo en serio es mas todo el equipo lo sabe…–le menciono Kurama con una seriedad digna de él. Kariya solo puedo rascar su cabeza nervioso sin poder tragarse aquel cuento. – ¿Que no lo notas? Su apariencia, su delicadeza, el hecho de que nunca dice nada que no sea relacionado con Takuto o para apoyarlo y simplemente el hecho de que nunca se cambia en los vestidores con nosotros…Todos lo sabemos kariya hasta Matsukaze…y si te lo informo es porque creo que estas siendo muy brusco y eso para su condición no es buen visto- indico alzando uno de sus dedos y entrecerrando sus ojos. Masaki solo observo el gesto tratando de restarle importancia pero por más que quería era más que obvio no funcionaria…por que cualquier cosa que tratase de kirino era imposible ignorar.

–No le creo superior–fue su respuesta cortante. El peliblanco le observo alzando una ceja.

–Entonces compruébalo por ti mismo…–Le aliento el mayor de ambos, el defensa llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla pensativo, si lo hacia se sacaría esa gran duda de encima pero corría el riesgo de ganarse una reprimenda del pelirosa y si no lo hacía…si no lo hacía no sería el. Una sonrisa surco en sus labios de manera sádica cambiando aquel semblante pacifico e infantil por uno mas sombrío y temeroso, el mismo que siempre le mostraba a su querido superior de coletas.

–Bien lo comprobare…– fue su decisión final echando una mirada rápida a su alrededor fijando su vista en alguien en particular, una persona de ojos azules que se encontraba acomodando unos papeles en el escritorio del gran salón de juntas del club de futbol. Kurama sonrió complacido observando como el chico de cabellos azules se levantaba rápidamente del lugar imitándolo pero a diferencia de kariya se dirigió a la puerta dejando solos a ambos, definitivamente eso sería divertido.

Kariya camino con tranquilidad entrecerrando sus ojos y llevando sus dos manos hacia su cuello con total calma y serenidad, sus pasos eran tenues y en su rostro una sonrisa de maldad y curiosidad se hacía presente. Sin Perder mucho tiempo llego con rapidez colocándose precisamente detrás del dorsal número tres de Raimon, el cual ni siquiera se percato de su presencia, seguía concentrado en sus cosas y en parte no veía señales de peligro en aquel lugar. Y a veces kirino podía ser muy ingenuo, especialmente cuando se tiene a un acosador personal que llama tu atención de las maneras más violentas posibles.

Simplemente no se lo esperaba, un salto y estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo por completo, logrando de esa manera que el pelirosa soltara los papeles que tenía en sus manos y salieran esparcidos por todos lados. Su voz se hizo algo áspera y podía jurar que jamás había pasado tanta saliva como en ese instante lo acababa de hacer y es que nunca te ibas a esperar que alguien llegara por atrás y metiera sus manos debajo de tu playera explorando tu cuerpo con total descaro.

–Kariya…–llamo el mayor con voz sumamente molesta y nerviosa. El peliazul solo sonrió algo inocente mientras removía un poco mas sus manos– me gustaría saber por que estas invadiendo mi espacio personal en este momento…–espeto crujiendo los dientes, tratando que la ira no se apoderara de él y mandar a aquel insolente chico al hospital.

–Solo comprobaba…– suspiro divertido apegándose un poco más al cuerpo del pelirosa–Si eran verdad los rumores superior…–resoplo ahora con un poco de malicia. El pelirosa crujió los puños y cerros los ojos…otros iluso mas, otro bobo que había caído en las bromas que le gustaba gastarle el equipo, tal vez por su gran paciencia o por el hecho de que era bueno tolerando cosas…cosas que no incluyeran el nombre de kariya Masaki. Bueno además de que ninguno se había atrevido a llegar tan lejos…ni siquiera Matsukaze.

– ¿Comprobar que?– Cuestiono con cada vez menos paciencia, sabía bien lo que el chico quería comprobar, pero nunca estaba de mas preguntarle a un así supiera le respuesta. Masaki sonrió divertido sin poder negar aquella naturaleza y aquel impulso de molestar al de ojos azules llevando por fin sus manos a los que quería llegar. Casi como si fuera lo más entretenido y divertido del mundo mantuvo sus manos en su pecho por varios minutos, primero delineo bien su forma, depuse los toco un poco mas con su palma abierta y por ultimo jugueteo con sus pezones un poco. Kirino ante eso solo pudo bajar su mirada tornando aquel celeste como el cielo en dos ojos enfurecidos como el mar en una tormenta.

–Comprobar si era una chica– Repuso kariya alejándose del chico como si nada volviendo a llevar sus manos a su cuello, entrecerrando sus ojos ambarinos y suspirar pesadamente– Todo era una broma del superior Kurama después de todo...–comento el menor casi mas para el mismo que para el pelirosa. Kirino Dio un golpe a la pared de lado levantando su mirada con un deje de diversión, desprecio y por que no venganza.

Con algo de calma camino hacia el con sus palmas cerradas y aun aura sombría que hicieron que el chico peliazul retrocediera un poco, eso sí, sin dejar esa sonrisa tan característica que poseía el peliazul, cosa que solo embraveció mas al pelirosa.

–Déjame enseñarte Masaki, mas personalmente ya sabes…–Repuso el ojiazul acorralándolo contra la pared. Kariya solo miro a todos lados buscando una salida de escape sin éxito alguno maldiciendo mentalmente al chico peliblanco que le había juagado aquella broma.

Kariya sabia a lo que se atenía, lo mas seguro es que el pelirosa lo fuera a golpear o lastimar, tal vez al fin le haría pagar todo lo que lo había hecho pasar lenta y dolorosamente o quien sabe o tal vez todo seria rápido y vaya que si rogaba que fuera la segunda opción. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente cerrando sus ojos esperando lo peor, mas nunca jamás ni en sus más bizarras pesadillas se hubiera esperado que el chico pelirosa lo estuviese besando justo como en ese momento.

Kirino apreso al peliazul en un beso demandante, salvaje, húmedo y por que no excitante, en si bien aprecia que se quería comer la boca del chico en aquel contacto que tenía todo menos amenidad, Masaki abrió los ojos sorprendido correspondiendo el contacto con la misma intensidad, solo que a diferencia del de ojos azules lo hacía con mas timidez, y ni hablar cuando kirino prácticamente mordió su lengua y solo esbozo una mueca de vuela sin dejar el beso, casi parecía torturarlo y vaya que lo hizo al punto de casi dejarlo sin aliento.

– ¿Sabes? hay muchas manera de comprobar si soy hombre... ¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos?…–le cuestiono el defensa cerca de su oído con un tono de maldad y lascivia en cada palabra que pronuncio. El de ojos ámbar no pudo decir nada, mas bien no tuvo tiempo cuando se vio arrastrado afuera de aquel salón, sabia a que se atenía si molestabas a kirino y ahora le tocaría comprobar que el chico pelirosa era todo menos una chica.

Definitivamente tenía que dejar de creer en todo lo que le dijeran los demás.

Pero esas son lecciones de la vida que kariya aprendería, ya fuera por las buenas o malas y eso nuestro querido defensa pelirosa se encargaría de demostrárselo y no precisamente del modo más tranquilo. Se vengaría de absolutamente todo de lo que ese pequeño bribón le había hecho. Un pequeño bribón del cual se había enamorado y que mejor que demostrárselo a su manera. ¿No?

Fin

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bueno hasta aquí ¿que les pareció? La verdad me vi muy, muy tentada hacer una pequeña continuación con lemon, pero prefiero dejarlo hasta aquí porque se los dejo a su imaginación, cualquier comentario que tengan que hacer se los agradecería porque después de todo me doy cuenta de esa manera que mi esfuerzo valió la pena. Para los que esperan la continuación de "el secreto de kidou" y "sustituto" y demás fic mis más profundas disculpas prometo tenerlas pronto._

_Hasta la próxima…._


End file.
